Brent Logs on Drunk
I think this is incomplete... I remember him actually telling fortunes at some point too. "Your future has to do with the front yard." Something like that. Anyway, enjoy. Soundwave says, "YAAAAAAAAH! Hehe" Kor Rejac says, "I just keep hearing stuff and I'm unsure what is going on...is it perm or temp or what ??" Soundwave issa mbiut mooodled. :> Hi hi hihi Whiz says, "D'oh, it's Big Blue!" Kor Rejac eeks from crazy Brent Sidearm says, "cyclonus doth declared permanent. :)" Soundwave is what hwho or what. (BTEm, hocket upened the season with a 9-0 drubbinh og YToronto. :> :> :>) Sidearm gets the pleasure of being in a situation where i have one life so I can't do the falluncon a bazillian times while fighting constantly daily. :) Sidearm says, "Not that I ever fell uncon or fought constantly. :)" Whiz reaches through the screen and puts Brent's fingers on the home keys. Soundwave says, "We spent like 4 minutes with a 2 man disaddisadvantage n' they still coulsn" Whiz says, "Take a deep breath, buddy. :)" Soundwave says, "'nts tofuc. 'nts core. Man they sicked. Anywat, I'm pack from bost fame partiest and suck. How ya'all doin. :>" Whiz lol too hard to watch the screen. Kor Rejac thinks the man has gone mad...mad I tell you Sidearm hmmms why iz sundwav spekin'like dis. :) Soundwave can mush while inerbriateated. That's sad. :> It's like instincual after 2 tears of it. :> Whiz says, "No, you *can't*" Whiz says, "That's what's so funny." Soundwave can flipping TOPO. Kor Rejac just can't imagine you inebriated Soundwave says, "Too. I meant TOO." Hot Rod lol Soundwave DID THAT RIGHT SO NYaaah. Whiz says, "Stop it, it hurts..." Sidearm says, "You're drunk? :)" Soundwave says, "Cah. Fuck. P:" Kor Rejac can't im,agine anybody he met at MUSHmeet inebriated except perhaps Joy...she drank with me (woowhoo) Hot Rod should log this. Whiz arrests brent for MUI Kor Rejac says, "Please do Roddy" Soundwave aiiees. I give iup. Okay so I'm not hittin on all fo myt cylinders here. THppts Kor Rejac says, "What did you drink Big Blue" Sidearm grins. "Man, what fun he had." :) Whiz says, "Ah, the wonders of scroolback." Soundwave hmms. Erm, 4ish Molson ices and an byumer of B#J strawveryy daquirtirs. I think like 4 of thoese too. Sidearm says, "Try not to puke on your keyboard. :)" Kor Rejac giggles as Whiz is getting a contact high from Brent Whiz copies whole sad thng to a word file. Whiz can't see through tehse tears coming out of my eyes. Soundwave is good anbout not puking. Usually. And I had a lotta nachos and some figgle gaddle sutff too. Kor Rejac wants to see Sounders RP right now Whiz says, "Some *WHAT*?" Sidearm teehees :) Whiz wants to see result of drunken mental scans. Sidearm lol! Glad he doesn't have a wiz flag rightnow. :) Soundwave grins. I'd shoutld just go around shooting people and yelling expleticves attem. 3:> Whiz says, "Mighty Megatron, I conclude that the subject is thinking about elephants." Soundwave says, "Sorry . Fiddle Faddle. Like carmle corn and peaunts and stuff." Kor Rejac laughs so hard as he reads Nikkie's function on the who list Whiz says, "Masseuse?" Kor Rejac says, "Nods" Kor Rejac says, "OOps" Soundwave says, "Nikkie is a fuckin cyberslut. She should ne 2@nujked. Frr." Sidearm says, "Better than PROSTITUTION. :)" Whiz bwahahahahaha Krystal gags. NACHOS AND FIDDLE FADDLE? That's a combination to make you yak. :) Kor Rejac says, "What ?/ Now yer gettin' belligerant BB" Soundwave bahs. I am made of sten stuff. Krystal says, "Whether you've had anything or no. :)" Whiz says, "Who needs RP when you have stuff like this?" Kor Rejac says, "Now I'll say..that's Whizdom" Sidearm can actually under stand Brent,that's creepy. :) Soundwave says, "Stern Stuff." Krystal goes to bed now. Soundwave takes pride inna face that even when drunk I'm still more deciphersable than Briggy. HA! Hot Rod says, "Well, barely :)" Whiz says, "Now would be a good time to drag out you list of slutty multidescer settings, Rod." Soundwave agghs. Evlievilevileveilveivlevielvie. Evil. Hot Rod says, "Nabiki grins a bit sheepishly, her hands on her hips as she poses slightly in front of you. She wears a tight fitting tiger-striped top that hugs her breasts tightly, outlining them. Her erect nipples press against the fabric. Her smooth shoulder and midsection are bare, revealing her slim figure down to her hips, where she wears a matching set of striped bikini-style panties that arc over her hips and plunge to a daring V between her legs. Her legs are slightly bent to best show off the curves of her thighs and ankles. Atop her head are a pair of furry tiger ears that stick up out of her hair, probably part of the reason she's feeling a bit silly...but they did come with the outfit." Soundwave says, "GAH" Hot Rod drums his fingers together innocently Kor Rejac says, "Psst read my @doing" DOING Player Name On For Idle Theme Song forCaracter ABOVE You :) Soundwave 00:12 36s Nikkie 00:43 16s Kor Rejac 00:44 11s Bump N' Grind Guest 00:01 53s Nabiki 01:00 1m Innana 01:00 25s IC: Snake Lady. Sidearm 01:13 1m IC: Megatron's Kid Sister Whiz 01:44 1m Matthew Sharp 00:03 47s Hot Rod 12:25 0s MushLink 13:00 58m +help mushlink Webster 1d 11:08 2mH There are 12 players connected. Whiz keeps that out of her log. Hot Rod laughs Soundwave says, "I wanna beat that person witha tiure iroin. Grr. Suicuck suckjsisck sick sick." Whiz bwahahahahaas. Kor Rejac didn't know Guests could set polls Kor Rejac says, "engrred vredite ????????" Soundwave says, "ahu shush." Soundwave ponders bothering TF@ bnow :> Kor Rejac says, "Soundy you have to get smashed with me at this new year's ??" Soundwave says, "I'm there dude. :> :> :>:>" Soundwave says, "Assuming I can whine nuff to get the stupid Suvyrvab," Kor Rejac says, "Cool....I felt bad about even mentioning alcohol last year...so many people were very anti-alcohol" Soundwave says, "Syburban.," Kor Rejac says, "You better" Soundwave says, "Bah. Fuck anti-alcohol! Beer beer beer. :>" Whiz waits for more good lines to copy off of the chan. Kor Rejac loves Soundy when he's drunk Whiz nodnods. Whiz says, "He's funny. :)" Kor Rejac says, "But I don't think Nikkie does" Hot Rod heehees Whiz says, "D'oh!" Kor Rejac hopesd Whiz got this one off of public "And I'll thank you to stay out of my sex-life" Whiz isn't listening to public! D'oh! CHAT: You join channel . Hot Rod joins, like, now. :) Whiz says, "Tho, you know, I think this is exactly why they tell us not to MUSH drunk." Matthew Sharp gives Sounders some coffee in hopes of sobering him up.. Soundwave is basically @dol 2 22 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2=@whereis Nikkie :> Hot Rod says, "Duh?" Kor Rejac says, "Hey, it's hilarious as long as it's someone like Brent... Woo Whoo !!!!!" Whiz says, "I'm sure it made sense to him." Soundwave says, "The 2 is nothin'. It's just a cheezy wayt ya repeat the command over and aover againa and aigin. :>" Soundwave undersatnds code while durunk. Ha! You guts suck. ;> Soundwave says, "Hey I woredked pretty damn hard to get to where I am., 'n I'm gonna engjoy it. I'm not realdy too sleep it off ter. :>" Soundwave gives evertbody blackimail fodder. Hehee :> Soundwave says, "LOG ME! See if I flipping care. :>" Whiz says, "Suuuure we do." Soundwave acskd. Connected players on that channel are: Soundwave, Nikkie, Kor Rejac, Ted Schuman, Nabiki, Innana, Matthew Sharp, Hot Rod Soundwave almost fell outta shisd chair. Matthew Sharp logs everthing, and has been since he got here. Matthew Sharp says, "Before you got here, that is" Soundwave says, "COOl. Then you can log my sonfg:>" Soundwave says, "LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Kor Rejac thinks Matthew either very paranoid or just really really bored with too much time onhis hands Soundwave says, "LA LOA LA AL LA ALA! SONG SING SINSG SOMG! LA LA LA AL!" Soundwave says, "MUSIC MUSIC LA AL ALA !" Nabiki covers her ears. Kor Rejac is laughing so hard right now Soundwave says, "FOR RE MI FOR CO LA TI FDO!" Kor Rejac says, "You guys are missing Brent singing" Whiz's side hurts. Soundwave says, "DOO NEE DOO BEE DOO!" Matthew Sharp says, "We've got one of the cooles cons, who is now drunk, singing. this is a rare sight, indeed." Nikkie says, "QUIK @BOOT HIM:)" Whiz goes for it and joins Pub. Kor Rejac says, "ENCORE ENCORE !!!!" Soundwave says, "I AM THE very model of t a MODERM major general! LA LA AL!" Nikkie says, "this log needs to be on the web page:)" Nabiki grins. Definitely. Soundwave says, "I'v einfromatiton. Vegeatabnle. Comething and something else. ME ME ME MEM EMEEE! doobyt doo." Whiz hee hee hees. Soundwave says, "What esle. Hm.." Matthew Sharp read the 'Night of the living dolls', that was funy Kor Rejac is still laughing...... Matthew Sharp says, "funny" Nikkie laughs all she wants Nabiki nodnodnods! Kor Rejac says, "How about the tf theme song Soundy ??" Soundwave says, "oik :>" Matthew Sharp says, "How about 'Row row row your boa', Sounders?" Matthew Sharp says, "boat" Soundwave says, "TANSROFRMER! MORE THAN MEETS THE ETYS! Autobuts wave ther beetles to perform then veil forves of .... THE DECTICONS!" Matthew Sharp shakes his head, snickering. Nabiki dies! Auitobots have beetles? Whiz says, "My god, that's a classic." Soundwave doefwra. rhw ewar. Soundwave says, "oops" Whiz looses it again. Soundwave forgerts the rest. Hot Rod just dies Whiz is going to make sure she uses this in a future occasion. Whiz says, "And they say that Soundwave is the blackmail*er*...." Nikkie says, "soundwave" Soundwave inns btrif momrny og luvcidity realized that he ain't gonne ever hear the end of thins :> Matthew Sharp says, "How about 'Row, Row, Row your boat,' Soundwave?" Whiz LOL Hot Rod says, "Nope. :)" Soundwave says, "HOW HOW HOW yer boat gently down the strweam!" Kor Rejac says, "You gotta take that down Whiz..." Whiz is getting it, but I don't know if anyone will believe it. Soundwave says, "Merrily merilly... aAA! VOOM! I blew uyp yer Fucking BOAT! HOW ABOUT THAT? Dead boat!" Innana watches Soundwave for a moment. "Oh, god." :) Whiz diiiiieis. Nabiki LOL Kor Rejac says, "Dead boat ??" Soundwave says, "TRSL frsf@" Soundwave says, "er REAL dead!" Innana lol!!! "Makes sense, he blew it up, right?" :) Innana says, "Soundwave, know any other songs? :)" Soundwave says, "Humm." Nikkie says, "99 bottles of beer:)" Soundwave says, "Tadda alle boopa aleregia MEecarena !" Soundwave says, "Heey macaderrena! AY!" Kor Rejac says, "Soundy...how about telling someone's fortune...say ummm Nikkie's ??" Nabiki DIES> Innana woos!!! :) Nikkie says, "auch to leber agustine!" Sidearm grins. "Mean. Mean." Whiz came back ASAP. Did he say anything goood that I missed? Whiz acks, didnt' get the line about blowing up the boat! Kor Rejac says, "He sang the Macarena" Matthew Sharp says, "Ach dein Vector sigma, Sounder isn't going to be able to forget this for a loooooooooooooong time, is he?" Hot Rod says, "You missed Macarena" Soundwave says, "Seasons forn't fear the repaer. Not do the wind the sun and wthe gain (we acna fo like thery are) Come on baby don't ger ther repear. (babayt aje my habd,) We canb e liek they are." Soundwave says, "All out times have come1" Whiz says, "Somebody with scrollback copy the dead boat line, it's my fave" Soundwave says, "Heeeere buyt now there don.e" Whiz says, "I blew up your fuckin boat!" Hot Rod says, "you still logging? I'll page you." Kor Rejac says, "Mine too...I couldn't type i was laughing so hard" Whiz says, "Yah" Soundwave is getting bored. Suingng ts silly. Soundwave thppptps Nikkie says, "tell my fourtune:)" Soundwave says, "Am I amusicng wyou suffuiecntyle :>" Matthew Sharp says, "Can you recite the Getty'sburg address?" Innana watches Soundwave for a moment. "Oh, god." :) Whiz diiiiieis. Nabiki LOL Kor Rejac says, "Dead boat ??" Kor Rejac says, "Sure...you're the best Brent" Soundwave says, "Four score and sever htyars agao... HOLY SHIT SOMEBODY BLEW UP MY BOAT!! AAAAA!" Sidearm grins. "Yes, you sure you don't want to QUIT and save yourself from regretting this tomorrow?" :) Kor Rejac says, "Now get up on thtat table and dance for us" Hot Rod LOL!!! Whiz says, "Smile fer the camera." Nabiki LOL!!! Matthew Sharp laughs Nikkie says, "ROTHLOL:)" Whiz isn't sure he could type quit right. Soundwave could too. WUIT> Innana grins. "That goes well with Oh Captian my Captian. :) Soundwave says, "QUIT. :P"